User blog:Reg Boy/CEREMONY: Criminal Case Wiki Awards 2017
__NOEDITSECTION__ Hello, everyone! Now normally, Tux is the one who does all the god-awful hosting, but he's gone AWOL this time (probably because he's a giant nerd) so I have to take over. Also, this should've been posted like two days ago so thank you all for your patience and understanding. Anyways, it's time. Welcome to the... The polls are closed, the votes tallied, and the winners selected. We asked you what the best cases, districts, characters, moments, etc. of 2017 were, and you guys responded in kind. Here are your picks for the 2017 Criminal Case Wiki Awards. Criminal Case Awards Tip: Hover over the images for more details. • Best Character of the Year (Male) : 119 votes :: 32 votes ::: 13 votes • Best Character of the Year (Female) : 113 votes :: 42 votes ::: 11 votes • Best Heroic Character of the Year : 109 votes :: 24 votes ::: 21 votes • Best Villainous Character of the Year : 138 votes :: 19 votes ::: 8 votes • Funniest Character of the Year : 131 votes :: 19 votes ::: 11 votes • Most Annoying Character of the Year : 77 votes :: 47 votes ::: 39 votes • Most Forgettable Character of the Year : 83 votes :: 18 votes ::: 17 votes • Best Couple of the Year : x 119 votes :: x 30 votes ::: x 26 votes • Worst Case Title of the Year : 83 votes :: 17 votes ::: 13 votes • Coolest Murder of the Year : 95 votes :: 27 votes ::: 26 votes • Best Case of the Year : 91 votes :: 50 votes ::: 12 votes • Worst Case of the Year : 115 votes :: 18 votes ::: 14 votes • Best District of Concordia : 100 votes :: 21 votes ::: 11 votes • Worst District of Concordia : 64 votes :: 28 votes ::: 17 votes • LOL Moment of the Year : 76 votes :: 24 votes ::: 21 votes • OMG Moment of the Year : 63 votes :: 43 votes ::: 14 votes • Awesome Moment of the Year : 102 votes :: 26 votes ::: 12 votes • Heartbreaking Moment of the Year : 86 votes :: 52 votes ::: 14 votes Editor Awards Tip: Hover over the images for more details. • Criminal Case Wikian of the Year : 69 votes :: 60 votes ::: 6 votes • Breakout Editor of the Year : 87 votes :: 51 votes ::: 11 votes • Best Conduct of the Year : 58 votes :: 19 votes ::: 18 votes • Fanfic Writer of the Year : 72 votes :: 20 votes ::: 7 votes And that wraps it up! Thank you for taking the time to read this and for celebrating the best (and worst) of 2017 with us. Here's to another year of endless suffering and staring into the void of meaningless existence. This is Reg, signing off. Reg Boy | talk '·''' '' Category:Blog posts/Highlighted Category:Blog posts